Cracked
by KLD kitkat
Summary: Reverse!AU one-shot. Mabel and Dipper Gleeful were always there for each other, ready to help one another, but, all the same, ready to create chaos. Their loyalty to each other has never wavered. With the seemingly small minded people of Gravity Falls, aside from shows, they'll keep to themselves, mostly. Otherwise, they trust no one but each other, and for good reasons.


**First off, I don't own Gravity Falls and I'm incredibly late with this, I know. But, even though it's ended, Gravity Falls lives in our hearts and all that.**

 **This is probably going to be a one-shot, but I might change that later on. This is a Reverse!AU.**

 **With that being said, I don't own the cover image, and let the story begin!**

 **Cracked**

Her charm. Her charm had seemed to be one of the greatest key factors to who she was. Just a little batting of her eyes and she could manipulate people into doing her will. Just a perfectly practiced pout practically sent people to their knees.

But now…it simply seemed as if her charm had just…vanished.

Mabel Gleeful paced across the room she and her twin brother shared, her angry footsteps bouncing off the walls and echoing in the somewhat silent room.

''Sister!'' her brother, Dipper, hissed at her, looking up from where he was inspecting a few of his knives.

''What?!'' she barked, stopping her pacing to met his gaze, giving him one of the sharpest glares she could muster.

Were it anybody other than her brother, a glare from her crystal, sea green eyes would send anyone to their knees, begging for mercy.

''What is the cause of your behavior?'' Dipper stood up from his chair, walking over to her, his cape billowing behind him. ''Is it that boy who came to see us perform?''

''Gideon Pines.'' Mabel said, his name seeping through her teeth as if poison on her tongue.

''What about him?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''He rejected me.'' Mabel seethed.

''How could he?'' Dipper asked her.

''On his own, his will wouldn't be strong enough to break free from my hold.'' Mabel began. ''But that witch, Pacifica, convinced him to leave me!''

''Sister, you've had many boyfriends. Why is he any different?'' Dipper motioned to the pictures of past boyfriends on her wall, knives burrowed deep in their images as she now used them for target practice.

''There's something different about him.'' Mabel calmed down slightly.

''Have you tried any of the spells, or perhaps one of your voodoo dolls?'' Dipper questioned her.

''I can't.'' Mabel stated.

''Why not?''

''Pacifica cracked my amulet.'' Mabel answered him.

''Your amulet?!'' Dipper's brows furrowed together. ''Let me see.''

Mabel took off her headband, plucking her amulet from its place and handing it to her twin.

Dipper inspected it, looking over the crack that was etched deeply into it.

''She said next time she'd have no mercy.'' Mabel said. ''She said she'd shatter it completely.''

''I can fix this.'' Dipper said, snapping his fingers.

A puff of smoke appeared in the air. Once it cleared, a small, blue, triangular demon hovered there, trembling with fear.

''Will.'' Dipper looked up from Mabel's amulet up to the demon. ''Fetch me these ingredients.''

Dipper began listing the ingredients he needed to the dream demon. Once he was finished, Will agreed to get them, shaking before his masters and disappearing silently.

''And Mabel,'' he turned to her.

''Yes, brother?'' Mabel asked him.

''I need the journal.'' He said.

Mabel nodded slightly, turning around and walking to her side of the shared room.

She walked to her desk, pulling out the top drawer to get the journal. It was a burgundy color with a golden, six fingered, hand on top of it, along with the number 2.

She plucked it from the drawer, dusting the journal off and shutting the drawer.

She looked over it as she walked over to her brother. She handed it to him and he exchanged the amulet with her.

Dipper opened the book, flipping through the crisp yellow pages until he found the one he was looking for.

Will appeared in a cloud of smoke, handing the ingredients to Mabel and Dipper before vanishing just as quickly as he came.

''Alright then.'' Dipper said, his amulet beginning to glow as any objects covering the floor were lifted and moved.

Mabel watched as the all-too familiar spell circle appeared on their floor and began to glow the same shade as Dipper's amulet was.

''Sister, if you would be so kind as to leave so I could fix your amulet.'' Dipper requested to her gently.

''Of course.'' Mabel said as she walked over to the door and exited, shutting the door behind her.

Dipper moved about, setting different ingredients in different parts of the circle.

Once everything was where it should be, Dipper set his sister's amulet in the center of the circle.

He stepped back, his amulet glowing brighter as the lights went out and his eyes began to glow a hazy green.

His cape flapped wildly behind him as wind pushed throughout the room.

Citing an incantation from the journal, the wind picked up as the glow from his amulet and eyes became brighter.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a flash of light erupted in the room, the spell circle glowing with an intense light before everything went silent and dark.

The lights came back on as Dipper groaned, his amulet stopping its glow. His eyes ceased glowing as they rolled into the back of his head before they closed.

Dipper fell to his knees as the door flew open and Mabel came running in.

''Dipper!'' she shouted, voice heavy with concern as she rushed over and caught her brother before he fell on his side.

She knelt down, looking over her brother with wide eyes.

''Don't…touch me.'' He mumbled groggily.

Mabel hugged him tightly, much to his discomfort. Despite his own nature, he opened his eyes and hugged her back.

Once Mabel felt him hug back, she could feel why he disliked it. She almost instantly let go of him.

''You're right.'' She said, her hands twitching with the severe discomfort she felt. ''Physical contact is awful.''

Her eyes traveled to the center of the spell circle, resting on her amulet.

''You fixed it!'' she cheered, getting off her knees and rushing over to pick up her amulet, dropping her brother on the floor in the process. ''It doesn't look like its even been touched!''

''Good, because it required a lot of energy.'' Dipper got up from the floor, rubbing his head. ''And thanks for dropping me, by the way.''

''You're welcome!'' she said, either not catching his sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. Actually, it was just coded in her nature to respond that way. _Cheerfully sadistic to the end,_ Dipper thought.

''Now you can get Gideon back.'' Dipper grumbled.

''Or my revenge on the Pines!'' she said happily.

''Of course, of course.'' Dipper replied. ''Whatever you desire, sister.''

He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, a grin spreading across his face. ''We have this town in the palm of our hand.''

 **That about wraps it up. Thank you for reading, drop a comment and review, if you don't mind. See ya later!**


End file.
